A Christmas Never to Forget
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Callen really doesn't like Christmas but since it's his first Christmas with Kensi as a couple he wants to make it a Christmas never to forget. Does he succeed?


A/N: I wasn't sure if I was going to do a one shot or not for Christmas but I decided too... This will be a Kensi/Callen Christmas one shot... I'm not sure how long it will be since but I still wanted to do it... Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays all... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA

Callen really hated Christmas but since this was his and Kensi's first Christmas together as a couple he wanted to make it special for her. He took one look around his apartment and couldn't help but slightly smile. Even though he hated Christmas he had asked Hetty to help him decorate his apartment as a surprise to Kensi and she had come through for him. In one corner of his living room was a Christmas tree with lights and decorations and an angel on top. He smiled slightly as he thought about how the angel could almost pass as Kensi. Then around his apartment were candles. They had already ate this evening before Kensi left to go visit her father's grave so while she was doing that he told her he was going to his place and for her to come there when she was finished. He smiled as he thought about how this was going to be her first time at his place since he had the tree put up.

He wanted tonight to be as perfect as the whole day had been. Him and Kensi had spent Christmas at Sam and his wife's house along with all their friends. He knew that she wanted to know what he had planned for tonight but he didn't once let on. He wanted it all to be a surprise. When he heard the knock on the door he took one more look around and smiled as he thought how perfect the living room looked with just the candles and the Christmas tree lighting the room. He walked over to the door and after taking a deep breath in he opened up the door.

As he looked at her he decided that tonight was the perfect night to ask her to marry him. They have may only been dating for eleven months but he's been in love with her for years. He smiled at her and pulled her into his arms and bent his head and captured her lips in a tender kiss before releasing her and stepping to the side so that she could enter his apartment. He was nervous and being nervous wasn't a feeling he was accustomed to feeling.

After letting her in he shut the door and then took the ring box out of his pocket. He was going to wait but as he saw Kensi looking around his living room in surprise he decided he couldn't wait. He got down on one knee while Kensi was still looking around the room in awe and opened up the box.

Kensi was looking around the room in awe. She turned around and her mouth dropped open when she saw Callen on bended knee with a ring in his hand. Her hand flew up to her mouth as tears rushed to her eyes. "Callen?"

Callen smiled at the sight that Kensi made standing in front of him. "I love you Kensi and while I know we've only been dating eleven months I have loved you since the first time I laid eyes upon you. When everything in my world is dark you make it light again. No matter what it is that I'm doing or where I am if I'm mad, angry or frustrated all I have to do is think about you and it brings a smile to my face. I feel as if you have always been a part of my life even when I didn't even know you. Since I've met you I have felt as if the part of me that was missing has found me again. With you I feel more complete than I have ever felt in my life. When you walk into a room I am in it lights up. When you smile I have to catch my breath because you knock it from my body. When you kiss me I feel as if I'm on fire. I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. I want to go to sleep with you at night and wake up with you in my arms in the morning for the rest of our lives. I love you Kensi and I never want to spend another second without you glued to my side. Will you marry me Kensi? Will you spend the rest of our lives letting me show you how much you mean to me? Will you spend the rest of your life as Kensi Callen?"

Kensi's heart was beating wildly in her chest as she stared at Callen. When she saw that he was doubting her love for him after she had been silent for a couple minutes she took a step towards him. "God yes Callen. Yes I will marry you. I want to spend my life with you too Callen. I love you G Callen."

Callen smiled and slipped the ring onto Kensi's finger before standing up and pulling her into his arms. His head lowered and he captured her lips with his in a tender but very passionate kiss. "Thank you God. I love you Kensi and I'll spend the rest of my life proving it to you. I was going to wait until later but when I saw you looking around the room I couldn't hold off and I had to ask you now. You have just made me the happiest man on Earth baby. Christmas really is a time for miracles."

Kensi chuckled even as tears filled her eyes. "Merry Christmas Callen. You may be the happiest man on Earth but I'm the happiest woman on Earth. I got all my Christmas wishes this year after all."

Callen smiled and said "So did I Kens so did I. Merry Christmas."

As Callen kissed Kensi once more he just hoped that all the Christmas's after this would be just as good as this one was. And they were.


End file.
